Pan-European Federation
The Federation Pan-Europa is the second incarnation of a united Europe in modern times, born from an age of turmoil and strife. Spearheaded by the Triumvirate of Sweden, Italy, and Germany, the new federation has grown into an economic superpower dominating trade and innovation at the center point of Eurasia and Africa. Industry and Innovation Maintaining a long tradition of scientific cooperation and innovation, the nations of Pan-Europa excel in material sciences and high-end computing hardware. Research into laser technologies and exotic particles also led to significant advances in both energy technologies and weaponized systems yielding a number of high-end starships mounted weapons. The mainstay of the Federation's economy is both internal and external trade. Its most significant organization is the "Euro-Hansa", uniting cities and industrial centers on Earth and Offworld in exclusive trade connections. Politics and Allegiances Although strong in its multitude, the Federation is also divided at its heart. The greatest rift exists between the Central-European and Mediterranian member nations. Unity is maintained despite this primarily due to commercial interests and the strength of the United geopolitical position. Both to stand against the Russian Federation and to further advance off-world colonization, differences within are put aside to present a strong, unified power outward. Military Finabel Federal Cosmo Fleet The federal space fleet of Pan-Europa is comprised of various national fleets, each displaying some degree of specialization while still maintaining a complementary role in joint federal operations. Most notable among these are the French aerospace forces, focusing on space superiority fighters and carrier capabilities; the German space fleet, focusing on heavy armored and artillery vessels; the Italian navy excelling in orbital defense vessels; the Royal Swedish space force focusing on utility and specialist vessels, and the Mediterranean coalition, excelling in torpedo destroyers and missile cruisers. European Federal Armed Forces The federated nations of Pan-Europe do maintain national planetary forces but maintain regular joint exercises and training programs. While the quality of equipment and training varies, the versatility of the joint forces makes up for potential local shortcomings. P.E.F Task Forces For specific campaigns and operations, the Pan-European Federation creates custom task forces on a regular basis, drawing from the pool of its accumulated resources and expertize. These include most of the off-world forces deployed, which receive unique training and equipment according to the task force objectives. Terran Territories The Pan-European Federation's territories on Earth are divided into three sectors (Scandinavia, Central Europe, Mediterranean), each of which forms their own administrative, economic and cultural zone. Overall, urbanization and industry in these areas are less centralized than on average, and population density is relatively low compared to other megalopolis areas. However, nearly no nature preserve or pure rural areas exist outside of the Alps and northern Scandinavia. Offworld Territories Focusing heavily on commercial shipping lanes and trade, the Pan-European Federation maintains a massive network of orbital terminals and civilian transfer stations in near-earth space as well as close to its inner-system colonies. Satellite Networks for communications and security are also a dominant sector. Additionally, the Euro-Hansa maintains assets on almost all colonies off-world, including one of the largest trading fleets overall. Orbital Complex Atlas (Near Earth Space) Atlas was the first joint space construction project of the new federations member nations and was built much in the image of the ISS, although on a larger scale. The incorporated habitats allowed for each member nation of Pan-Europe to maintain a sustained presence off-world. GAIA Satellite Web (Near Earth Space) The GAIA Satellite web is the most comprehensive commercial and scientific satellite network of the planet and includes several manned logistics and research stations. Selene Colony (Moon) The lunar presence of the Pan-European Federation is relatively young and focuses on research projects and orbital construction rather than civilian life. Nonetheless, Selene Colony is rapidly growing and has attracted global investments for its high-end technological standards and security. Helios Wanderer (Solar Orbit) This station in a solar orbit was among the first long-term manned missions outside of any planetary gravity well. The Wanderer has been involved in various studies on interplanetary travel, astronomical observation, and solar probe launches. Hypatia Gate (Earth: Lagrange Point 2) A predominantly economical venture, Hypatia Gate is the main base of the Euro-Hansa in space and controls nearly 30% of all civilian trade around Earth alone. The complex consists of a huge ring of connected cylinder stations and over a hundred auxiliary facilities. Cantos Colony (Saturn: Hyperion) Far out in the Saturnian system, the Cantos Colony is a small enclave mostly populated by scientific staff administering unmanned exploration missions, rare resource mining operations and testing phases of prototype craft. Kategorie:Browse Kategorie:Faction Kategorie:Earth Kategorie:Europe